Midnight snack
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney sneaks into the kitchen for a snack and that's where things get interesting!


Disclaimer: I own jack shit! I'm just writing this as I go along!

Courtney was laying awake in camp, she couldn't sleep and everyone went to sleep a long time ago. Normally on nights like these when she couldn't sleep she would go to Duncan would usually take a walk with her out by the lake, but since they broke up last week Courtney obviously couldn't go and see him. As she laid in her bed thinking about ways to get back at Duncan for cheating on her she started to get really hungry and breakfast wasn't until 8am!

"Damn….." Courtney looked at the clock "It's only 1:07am"

What could she do? If she was with Duncan usually he would just take her mind off of things and then they would go and steal some candy from Owen's secret stash in the guys cabin, Courtney couldn't do that though, Courtney couldn't bring herself to be bad like Duncan and do stuff like that, without Duncan she would never steal anything from anyone, she usually just went with whatever Duncan had planned.

"I don't need him in my life" Courtney told herself "I can do this without him"

Courtney decided she was hungry and was going to get herself something to eat but she wasn't about to go and steal from the guys cabin, she decided she would have better snack options in the kitchen and with Chef and Chris sleeping she figured she could easily pull it off.

How easy was it? Really easy, Chef forgot to lock the door! This was her lucky night! Courtney looked around the kitchen to find a bunch of expired food and nothing she really wanted to eat, that's when she found the freezer and decided maybe there would be something to eat in there. She opened the door to the freezer and discovered chocolate ice cream! That's exactly what she wanted and it was hers for the taking.

"Jackpot!" Courtney grabbed the container of ice cream and shut the refrigerator door. As she turned around in the dark room that was only lit by the light of the moon she came face to face with Chris.

"Looking for something?" Chris asked her

"No, I was just going to the bathroom" Courtney lied

"You just happened to walk in the kitchen?" Chris asked her "Then you happened to open the freezer did you think that was a bathroom?"

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that!" Courtney told him

"People shouldn't be stealing my ice cream like that" Chris grabbed the container from her "Hungry are we?"

"Just a bit" Courtney admitted "I'm going back to bed"

"So you think you can just come in here and steal my ice cream and then walk away?" Chris asked "You're not even supposed to be in here"

"I didn't even eat any of it" Courtney rolled her eyes

"You were going to" Chris told her

"Only because I had a rough week!" Courtney told him "I said I was sorry!"

Chris sighed and looked at the girl, he knew she had a rough week, he turned on the lights in the kitchen and went over and got two spoons and opened the container

"Dig in" Chris rolled his eyes and handed her the spoon

The two ate ice cream straight from the container and sat in silence, neither of them saying anything! Courtney took notice to Chris only now, the fact that he was wearing only his boxers gave her a perfect view of his body, the host noticed the way she was looking at him and wondered why.

"What?" Chris asked "Getting tired?"

"No" Courtney told him smirking "I decided I want something else"

"What's better then ice cream?" Chris asked "It's the perfect late night snack!"

"I want you" Courtney told Chris and threw herself literally on him, Wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her tongue in his mouth, He put his arms around her waist and leaned against the counter.

"What are you doing?" Chris finally asked after pulling away from the kiss "Is this what you really want?"

"You always do what you want anyway" Courtney told him "What do you have against sleeping with a 16 year old?"

"Not a thing" Chris smirked "Just making sure you're over Duncan….."

"Who's Duncan?" Courtney smirked at Chris.

That was all Chris needed to hear.


End file.
